moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
California
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = State | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Beacontown; Bel Air; Malibu; Palm Springs; Los Angeles County; San Francisco; Santa Mira | 1st = }} California is a U.S. State within the continental United States and is located on the Western coast of the country. It is the third largest state by area and the most populous state. One of the more notable cities in California is Los Angeles, which has been featured in numerous films to date. The district known as Hollywood is considered to be the movie capital of the world where most of the American market's major film studios are located. Another major financial center in California is San Francisco - "The City by the Bay", which has become immortalized not only for it's rolling streets, but also by the iconic Golden Gate Bridge. Stories of Los Angeles' post-war Hollywood heyday were chronicled in such films as L.A. Confidential, while other movies like Escape from L.A. examined a bleak futuristic version of the city. Stories of California set during the late 19th century, following its annexation from Mexico have been chronicled in such films as The Mark of Zorro, where masked Spaniard Don Diego Vega fought for the good of the people against the corrupt alcalde, Luis Quintero. In the 1970s, the city of San Francisco was overrun by a parasitic spore that turned normal human beings into treacherous "pod people". Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1978) Some cities in California are known for their high crime rates, particularly Los Angeles. As an example, a crime cartel run by Marsellus Wallace in the mid-1990s was responsible for rigging boxing matches, and executing amateur associates who had failed to meet Wallace's expectations. Pulp Fiction (1994) Although crime in L.A. can always expected and people have come to accept certain excursions into the bizarre when it come to such things, few people are every prepared to handle elements of the supernatural. Case in point: The Bulgarian vampire, Count Yorga, came to the United States and used a mansion in Los Angeles in order to cultivate a growing coven of vampire brides. Through his machinations, he managed to vampirize the mother of a woman named Donna as well as a brunette girl named Erica Landers. Donna's friend, Michael Thompson and the physician, James Hayes, came to their rescue. Although they was unable to save either woman, they did succeed in destroying Yorga, his brutish valet, Brudah as well as Donna's mother. Hayes did not survive this encounter. Count Yorga, Vampire (1970) Points of Interest ; Antonio Bay: Antonio Bay is a seaside fishing hamlet located in Northern California. It was founded in the year 1880, the same year that the ship the Elizabeth Dane crashed upon the rocks of the bay. One-hundred years later, the ghosts of those who died on the Elizabeth Dane returned to haunt Antonio Bay. The Fog (1980) ; Bel Air: Bel Air is an affluent neighborhood located in the city of Los Angeles in Los Angeles County, California. It is adjacent to the Holmby Hills and is primarily a residential area. The iconic Sunset Boulevard runs through Bel Air. ; Beverly Hills: Beverly Hills is an affluent city in the western part of Los Angeles County, California. Beverly Hills and the neighboring city of West Hollywood are together entirely surrounded by the city of Los Angeles. The area's "Platinum Triangle" of wealthy neighborhoods is formed by Beverly Hills and the Los Angeles neighborhoods of Bel Air and Holmby Hills. ; Burbank: Burbank is a city in Los Angeles County, California. Burbank is located in two distinct areas, with its downtown, civic center and key neighborhoods nestled on the slopes and foothills that rise to the Verdugo Mountains, and other areas located in flatlands at the eastern end of the San Fernando Valley, 12 miles (19 km) north of Downtown Los Angeles. ; Drago: Drago is a small, secluded town in southern California. It is named after Draga, an isolated region in Romania. Like Draga, Drago was a communal haven for a secret society of werewolves. In 1988, Richard and Marie Adams owned a cabin in the woods called Wilderness Cottage. Marie and her friend Janice Hatch began investigating a string of strange occurrences, which centered around the nervous breakdown of a nun named Sister Ruth Brooks. Their search uncovered the Satanic werewolf coven and the two women made a final stand against the werewolves at the Bell Tower of Drago. Howling IV: The Original Nightmare ; Hollywood: Hollywood is a district in Los Angeles, California, United States, situated west-northwest of Downtown Los Angeles. Due to its fame and cultural identity as the historical center of movie studios and movie stars, the word "Hollywood" is often used as a metonymy of American cinema. The nickname Tinseltown refers to the glittering, superficial nature of Hollywood and the movie industry. ; Los Angeles: Los Angeles is the largest city in the state of California and the second largest in the United States. Often abbreviated as L.A. and nicknamed The City of Angels, Los Angeles has an estimated population of 3.96 million and spans over 498.3 square miles (1,290.6 km2) in Southern California. ; Modesto: Modesto is the county seat of Stanislaus County, California. With a population of approximately 211,156 as of April 2009, Modesto ranks as the 16th largest city in the state of California. Modesto is located in Northern California, 92 miles east of San Francisco, 68 miles south of the state capital of Sacramento and 66 miles west of Yosemite National Park. ; Noyo: Noyo is a coastal fishing community located in Mendocino County in California. It was the principal setting of the 1980 sci-fi/horror film Humanoids from the Deep. In the film, a scientific research group performs experiments on the evolutionary cycles of tadpoles. These animals mutate into bipedal humanoid sea creatures that begin attacking ships and civilians, seeking to mate with human women. Needless to say, the annual Salmon Festival in Noyo was completely ruined. ; Oakland: Oakland is a major West Coast port city on San Francisco Bay in the U.S. state of California. Originally incorporated in 1852, Oakland is the county seat of Alameda County and is a central hub city for a region of the San Francisco Bay Area known as the East Bay. ; Palm Springs: Palm Springs is an American city located in the U.S. state of California. It is a resort city in the Coachella Valley in Riverside County in the southern region of the state. It is located approximately 37 miles east of San Bernardino, 111 miles (177 km) east of Los Angeles and 136 miles (225 km) northeast of San Diego. ; Palo Alto: Palo Alto is a California charter city located in the northwest corner of Santa Clara County, in the San Francisco Bay Area of California, USA. The city shares its borders with East Palo Alto, Mountain View, Los Altos, Los Altos Hills, Stanford, Portola Valley, and Menlo Park. ; Pasadena: Pasadena is a city in Los Angeles County, California, United States. Famous for hosting the annual Rose Bowl football game and the Tournament of Roses Parade, Pasadena is the home of many leading scientific and cultural institutions, including the California Institute of Technology (Caltech), Pasadena City College (PCC), the Jet Propulsion Laboratory (the leading robotics and spacecraft design and manufacturing NASA center), Art Center College of Design, the Pasadena Playhouse, California School of Culinary Arts Pasadena, the Norton Simon Museum of Art and the Pacific Asia Museum. ; Peckham: Peckham was a small California town. Its major industries included factories and scientific research centers such as the Brandt Corporation. In the early 1970s, the members of the Brandt Corporation conducted experiments with hybridization and forced mutation. One scientist of note, Doctor Susan Harris, used bees to subvert young women to her control and used them to murder unfaithful colleagues. Invasion of the Bee Girls (1973) ; San Diego: In 1978, the President of the United States sent a special task force led by Mason Dixon to San Diego to infiltrate a horde of "killer tomatoes" that had been reported terrorizing the San Diego area. Attack of the Killer Tomatoes San Diego was also where a genetically cloned Tyrannosaurus Rex was seen rampaging through the city streets. The Lost World: Jurassic Park ; San Francisco: San Francisco is a major American city located in the U.S. state of California. The city is named for Saint Francis of Assisi and was founded on June 29th, 1776. It is the county seat of San Francisco count and the fourth most populous city in the state. San Francisco is a port city, known for being a major cultural and financial center. One of the city's most notable landmarks is the Golden Gate Bridge, which crosses the San Francisco Bay, linking San Francisco County with Marin County. ; San Jose: San José is the third-largest city in California and the tenth-largest in the United States. As the county seat of Santa Clara County, it is located in the southern end of the San Francisco Bay Area, a region commonly referred to as Silicon Valley. Once a small farming city, San Jose became a magnet for suburban newcomers in new housing developments between the 1950s to the present, and is now the most populous city in the United States north of Los Angeles and west of Chicago. ; Santa Barbara: Santa Barbara is a city in Santa Barbara County, California, United States. Situated on an east-west trending section of coastline, the longest such section on the West Coast of the United States, the city lies between the steeply-rising Santa Ynez Mountains and the sea. ; Santa Cruz: Santa Cruz is the county seat and largest city of Santa Cruz County, California in the United States of America. It is located on the northern edge of the Monterey Bay, about 72 miles south of San Francisco. ; Santa Mira: Located in Northern California, this was the location of the corporate headquarters of the Silver Shamrock Company. Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) ; Santa Monica: Santa Monica is a city in western Los Angeles County, California, USA. Situated on Santa Monica Bay, it is surrounded on three sides by the city of Los Angeles — Pacific Palisades on the northwest, Brentwood on the north, West Los Angeles on the northeast, Mar Vista on the east, and Venice on the southeast. ; Stanford: Stanford is a census-designated place (CDP) in Santa Clara County, California, United States and is the home of Stanford University. Its resident population consists of the inhabitants of on-campus housing, including graduate student villages and the "Faculty Ghetto" of single-family homes owned by their faculty inhabitants but located on leased Stanford land. A residential neighborhood adjacent to the Stanford campus, College Terrace, featuring streets named after universities and colleges, including Oxford, Harvard, Yale and Columbia, is not part of the Stanford CDP but of the city of Palo Alto. ; Twin Forks: Twin Forks was a small town located near the village of Drago. Most of the townsfolk had migrated to Drago or were lured there by the town's werewolf community. Located in Twin Forks was a church, the Twin Forks Hotel and the Twin Forks City Hall. Janice Hatch and Tom Billings went to Twin Forks to investigate the history of Drago and a string of strange occurrences taking place in the town. Howling IV: The Original Nightmare ; Venice: In 1971, crippled scientist Doctor Durae teamed up with the vampire Dracula in an effort to revive the Frankenstein Monster. Durae maintained a laboratory in Venice located beneath a horror house attraction called Doctor Durae's Creature Emporium. Dracula vs. Frankenstein Films that take place in * Dawn of the Planet of the Apes * Days of Thunder * Dead Again * Death Dancers * Dirty Harry (1971) * Destroyer * Dracula vs. Frankenstein (1971) * E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial * Evil Spawn * Fast and the Furious, The (2001) * Fast & Furious 6 (2013) * Godzilla (2014) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later (1998) * Hillside Strangler, The * Hitchcock * Hollywood Boulevard * Hollywood Chainsaw Hookers * Hotel Artemis * Hottie & the Nottie, The (2008) * House, The * Howling II: Your Sister is a Werewolf * Howling IV: The Original Nightmare * Howling: New Moon Rising * Humanoids from the Deep * Insidious * Insidious: Chapter 2 * Insidious: Chapter 3 * Insidious: The Last Key * Invasion of the Bee Girls (1973) * Invasion of the Body Snatchers * Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1978) * Invitation, The * Iron Man (2008) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Iron Man 3 (2013) * Island, The * Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back * Junior * Land of the Lost (2009) * Lights Out * Maniac (2012) * Mommie Dearest * Not of This Earth (1988) * KISS Meets the Phantom of the Park * Magnum Force * Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol * Mrs. Doubtfire * New Nightmare * Once Upon a Time in Hollywood * Ouija: Origin of Evil * Pacific Heights * Pacific Rim * People Under the Stairs, The * Peppermint * Point Break * Presidio, The (1988) * Pretty Woman (1990) * Pulp Fiction (1994) * Puppet Master * Puppet Master 4 * Puppet Master 5 * Rampage * Return of Count Yorga, The (1971) * Roller Boogie * San Andreas * Satan's Sadists (1969) * Seabiscuit * Seven Psychopaths * Shark Week * Shocker * Singin' in the Rain * Slumber Party Massacre * Slumber Party Massacre II * Society * Sorority Babes in the Slimeball Bowl-O-Rama * Species (1995) * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982) * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (1986) * Star Trek (2009) (partially) * Star Trek: Into Darkness * Surf Nazis Must Die * Tango & Cash (1989) * Teen Wolf * Terminator, The * Terminator 2: Judgment Day * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines * Terminator: Salvation * Terminator: Genisys * Thy Neighbor's Wife * Transformers * Tusk * Vacation (1983) * Venom * Wedding Ringer, The (2015) * Wishmaster (1997) * Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999) * Witch Academy * Zombies vs. Strippers (2012) * Zoolander 2 }} Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House * at the TV Database References Category:Locations Category:States Category:California Category:30 Days of Night: Dark Days (2010)/Miscellaneous Category:Angel Eyes (1993)/Miscellaneous Category:Angels' Wild Women (1972)/Miscellaneous Category:Ant-Man/Miscellaneous Category:Basic Instinct (1992)/Miscellaneous Category:Beverly Hills Cop (1984)/Miscellaneous Category:Beverly Hills Cop II (1987)/Miscellaneous Category:Beverly Hills Cop III (1994)/Miscellaneous Category:Captain America (1979)/Miscellaneous Category:Chopping Mall/Miscellaneous Category:Count Yorga, Vampire (1970)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula vs. Frankenstein (1971)/Miscellaneous Category:E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial/Miscellaneous Category:Fast and the Furious, The (2001)/Miscellaneous Category:Fast & Furious 6 (2013)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later (1998)/Miscellaneous Category:Hollywood Boulevard (1976)/Miscellaneous Category:Hottie & the Nottie, The (2008)/Miscellaneous Category:Invasion of the Bee Girls (1973)/Miscellaneous Category:Iron Man/Locations Category:Iron Man 2 (2010)/Miscellaneous Category:Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001)/Miscellaneous Category:Fog, The (1980)/Miscellaneous Category:Humanoids from the Deep (1980)/Miscellaneous Category:Iron Man 3 (2013)/Miscellaneous Category:KISS Meets the Phantom of the Park (1978)/Miscellaneous Category:Land of the Lost (2009)/Miscellaneous Category:Magnum Force (1973)/Miscellaneous Category:Not of This Earth (1988)/Miscellaneous Category:Pacific Heights (1990)/Miscellaneous Category:Presidio, The/Miscellaneous Category:Pretty Woman (1990)/Miscellaneous Category:Pulp Fiction (1994)/Miscellaneous Category:Puppet Master/Miscellaneous Category:Return of Count Yorga, The (1971)/Miscellaneous Category:Satan's Sadists (1969)/Miscellaneous Category:Species (1995)/Miscellaneous Category:Star Trek/Miscellaneous Category:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan /Miscellaneous Category:Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home/Miscellaneous Category:Star Trek (2009)/Miscellaneous Category:Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013)/Miscellaneous Category:Tango & Cash (1989)/Miscellaneous Category:Terminator (1984)/Miscellaneous Category:Vacation (1983)/Miscellaneous Category:Wedding Ringer, The (2015)/Miscellaneous Category:Wishmaster (1997)/Miscellaneous Category:Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999)/Miscellaneous Category:Zombieland (2009)/Miscellaneous Category:Zombies vs. Strippers (2012)/Miscellaneous Category:Shark Week (2012)/Miscellaneous Category:Teen Wolf/Miscellaneous Category:House, The/Miscellaneous